I saw you first (Marshall lee and Fionna)
by anjellykah.cainzzles
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna were close friends, maybe a bit more. How will Marshall deal with Flame prince entering the picture? I will have more than one chapter and I think the first one will just build some background.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I was sparked and ready to write a fanfiction. So here it goes bro!

Rain tapped against the tree house window and a blue glow emanated throughout the wooden living room. Fionna rested her blond head upon Marshall Lee's shoulder as they watched their favorite action-flicks. Marshall took in the comfort from her plush couch, since he usually levitated everywhere and only sat willingly whilst around Fionna. He subconsciously enjoyed having her warmth on his shoulder and grew accustomed to sitting with her. That night they had been hanging out since 8 and the clock just turned to 2:40. It was only normal that the once giggling girl was now silent and to Marshall's suspicion she was dozing off on him again. He nudged her playfully, "Hey Fi, you sure you could pull an all-nighter with me?". She mumbled with her eyes closed, "You bet. Sleep is for losers who can't handle reality", her words seemed to get less and less audible as she talked. He cackled at her empty ambition, "I think this is another night where I end up a winner", he lightly lifted her and shut off the TV. Beemo and Cake were already asleep so he furtively crept up to her room.

Once she noticed her surroundings she sighed quietly, "You cheated, I'm always adventuring with Cake all day before we hang out. Next time you need to adventure with us. On foot". He scowled, "That feels too gross, if you've spent as much time off the ground as I have you'd understand". He tucked her in and readied his umbrella. "where do you go after we hang out?", Fionna questioned, half awake and not wanting him to go so soon. He turned to her, "Well, I don't sleep very well at night, usually I just hang out by a lake. And I don't want to sound too sappy, but it's probably one of the best places to see at night". Letting out the tiniest bit of her giggles she breathed, "We should go there tomorrow, if it's not flooded in this weather". He leaned over her to kiss her forehead and agreed to take her the following night.

This memory was kept fondly with Marshall along with every other one about that crazy blond girl. Every night now he felt terrible knowing how far apart they had grown. It was ridiculous he couldn't even hang out at night anymore, or rather he chooses not to. She only talks about Flame prince and slowly found herself leaning to the couch's arm rest whenever they watched movies.

If asked he'd probably never admit that he felt the sting of jealousy around those two. He sort of felt betrayed in a way. It was almost as if he just always assumed he and Fionna had a thing going. So when this prince shows up, his place with her feels taken. Fionna tried to get them all to hang out but Marshall isn't dumb enough not to feel Flame Prince's unwelcoming vibe.

She actually just called the night before leaving a voice mail asking if he were free for a night at the lake, and here he was now, hanging around alone in his bedroom. He imagined Fionna being there, waiting alone and staring in the direction he'd never end up coming from. This thought lingered ever since the day started. And as the hours went by it seemed his guilt slowly built it's way up. Marshall couldn't just go to the lake though, He hadn't been there since before Fionna's obsession with Flame Prince. It would be too weird, and it wouldn't feel right, he figured.

Trying not to worry he made up little scenarios like, maybe she got bored after three minutes and decided to hang out with Flame prince again, or maybe she hadn't shown up, since he didn't return her call. Either way she still probably thought of him as a jerk who had forgotten about her, which was far from the truth. In the time they spent away from each other he had half a journal full of songs he wrote about their fondest memories, most pages were scribbled out since he thought they might have been a little bit too dumb or emotional.

Thoughts were starting to take him away until he noticed his phone was ringing, which snapped him right back into reality. Shaking, he picked up the phone and placed it to his pointed ear then hesitantly pressed talk. The voice on the other side sounded surprised, "Marshall? Will I see you at the lake? It seems like I can never get a hold of you now a days", she paused waiting for a response on his end then continued, "Well, I was just calling before I head out there. I actually have been going there every night for the past three weeks but I haven't seen you", there was still no response from Marshall's end of the line. He just listened to her voice. It was so strange that she had changed but her voice remained the same, "Hello? Where have you been? Do you hang out so-", "I'm not going" he interrupted harshly, soon regretting his rude action. Fionna felt a little stung by his sudden response but was more surprised to hear his voice, "Marshall, your voice- are you alr-", he hung up on her then released his hovering body from the air to face-plant in his pillow.

He felt his throat contract and tighten and tried to fall asleep. "You're a thousand years old" he told himself, "You should be an expert at sleeping". The truth was he hadn't slept since he and Fionna stopped hanging out. His voice was scratchy, dry, and even surprised him whenever he heard himself speak.

When he had finally gave up trying to sleep, he traveled over to his writing desk and wrote a few more songs, but quickly trashed them. Frustrated, he leaned back, but collapsed with surprise when there was a knocking at his door. It was 9:50pm, and who'd expect company at that time? Marshall picked himself up, acting as if that had never happened and peeked through the peephole.

He was conflicted whether or not to let Fionna know he was home but couldn't resist opening his door. Ignoring how tired his face appeared she let herself in and embraced him. The sudden contact took him by surprise from being in the mental state he was in. She didn't let go of him as fast as their old usual hugs were, either. He lifted his arms to hug her as well, being a little slow to react.

"please tell me nothing is wrong, Marshall", she was obviously worried. He was silent, wishing their hug wasn't about to be over, "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you, Fionna. I feel so selfish right now". She lightly pulled away, "I just don't understand why. You're my best friend". Marshall looked away from her face not wanting to meet eyes, "You're my best friend too.", She was staring directly at his face so he needed to break the tension. "Would you like to watch a movie, or something?" Her gaze moved over to the couch, "on that uncomfortable thing? no way. You should come over to the tree house again.", He thought for a moment, then realized he hadn't left his cave in a long time anyway so he took up her offer. "As long as we're watching action flicks".

There they were, on the plush couch again. It was 2am, and the all-nighter contest ended with a tie.

(to be continued, maybeeeee)


	2. Chapter 2

"Fionna, Fionna? Fionna!".

Pulling the blond hair from her face, Fionna sat up with baggy eyes and a dull look of confusion. She had found herself on the hard wooden floor with a raging headache, "Cake?" she sputtered peering up, dazed at her intimidating cat hoovering over her. Fionna didn't get why Cake was making such a huge fuss so early in the morning until she looked down to see the vampire sleeping uncomfortably close to her butt. Before cake could question, Fionna cut her off, "What time is it?!". Cake shrugged, "Adve-", "No Cake, I need the time" Fionna hissed. "2:56pm, Now you need to answer my question. What is Marshall doing around here?! Did you even sleep? You look terr-", "No time Cake! I'm late! Flame Prince and I were going to hang out at 2:10. Now he'll think I stood him up!", Fionna was already changed into her clothes and was struggling to pull her socks up as fast as possible. The cat crossed her arms, "Is he still coming over for dinner tonight?". Fionna stopped in place and looked into Cake's eyes, irritated, "Yes Cake. The plans haven't changed". They both then just stopped and stared at Marshall's unconscious body, "Well, except for him showing up. He'll probably just leave on his own". Cake sat beside him with her coffee as Fionna left, "be safe, Fi"!

Fionna was now on a mission to get to Flame Prince, at least in the Same hour she promised. By the time she got to the destination there was a trail of flames leading away from their meeting spot. There were also broken and charred trees all over the area, this wasn't surprising though knowing how short tempered fire elementals are. She sighed excessively frustrated, "Great! His house is so far away". She leaned back against a nearby tree and sunk down to the dirt. She then looked up at the clouds filling the sky, trying to clear her mind, when she caught a glimpse of orange glow from the corner of her eye. Turning to catch the light she saw Flame Prince casually standing by her.

She quickly stood, embarrassed, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here on time. I slept in on accident" she got uneasy as they made eye contact. He lightly smiled, "Oh it's fine Fi. You don't look like you slept much, what happened?". She started walking to the tree house, "Well, I was up with a friend-, but well, I'm really happy to see you.", She distracted him from asking who by slipping on a glove like piece of tinfoil so they could join hands.

. . . . . . . .

Back at the tree house Cake was getting restless waiting for Marshall to wake up. She had just finished her coffee and found sudden urges to use the "litter box". Putting down the mug she dashed to the bathroom, but upon return Marshall was no longer lying on the living room floor. Cake searched the tree house nervously, then decided to move her afternoon outside.

. . . . . . . .

The sun was setting over the Grass Land's endless hills, and after many detours the two laughing teens finally made it to the tree house. Cake was outside barbecuing, knowing Flame prince would probably only be interested in eating the coals. Fionna let go of Flame Prince's hand to swoop up Cake and eyeball dinner. "Looks bomb" she shouted, feeling herself begin to salivate. Cake patted fionna and took the steaks off the grill, "You bet it'll be". The cat then set the table and the sun was barely peeking over the hills at all by the time they sat to eat. Everything looked shiny with the foil wrapped all over the table and chairs.

Wanting to innocently start a conversation for the table, Cake reported Marshall had gone, most likely back to his cave. Then Flame Prince paused, only for a moment, holding a piece of coal, "Marshall was here earlier?". Fionna almost felt guilty, though there was no reason she thought she should, "Well, He's my close friend" she continued "I have a lot of friends". Flame Prince didn't look too approving, "I just don't feel like he's very honest". She frowned, "You don't know anything about him though! Flame Prince, You're a good, no, a great guy but sometimes you are too judgmental". He stood, slamming the table, "And for a good reason. When I'm around him he continually glares in my direction. I don't like the way he looks at you either". Fionna couldn't stand how ridiculous Flame Prince could be, "Really? The way he 'looks' at things makes him dishonest?!". A voice called from a tree house window, "I had no idea I came off so threatening to you". Everyone's attention was soon drawn to the vampire, propping himself on the windowsill, or really above it.

Flame Prince and Marshall locked eyes, even with the distance their gazes burned into each other. "What are you doing in their tree house, you freak!" Flame Prince called out, kind of weirded out that Marshall was secretly listening the whole time. Marshall, nonchalantly disregarded Flame Prince's insult and broke eye contact to answer, "Well, I marked this house, I still have some rights to it. Actually, I spend a lot of time in here", he looked back down at Flame Prince to see him naturally simmering with anger then the vampire chuckled at him mockingly. "Why are you so mad?", he flew down to Fionna and pat her shoulder, knowing Flame Prince couldn't do the same.

Flame Prince was having the hardest time fighting back the urge to plunge after the irritating vampire but Fionna intervened. "Come on guys. I think this is enough". She looked to Flame Prince, "Please go home before you lose control. We can go out tomorrow". He breathed heavily but agreed to Fionna and dashed in the other direction, leaving a fire trail through the grass.

Now that Flame Prince was gone Fionna turned to Marshall. Cake shrunk down and hid in her dinner to watch the two in secret, still surprised by the recent turn of events that just spurred.

...

I may continue, Probably. :'| I'm tired


	3. Chapter 3

Silence fell between the two. They stared, not paying attention to the light flicker and crackle of the flame trail cutting through the grassy hill beside them. The look she gave started to make Marshall reflect on how stupid he had just portrayed himself to be. He lowered his head and looked to the hill where the sun was no longer visible.

Fionna sighed, "Marshall" she paused, "Why are you still at the house? I thought you'd leave by now".

He was quiet, not knowing how to answer, especially since he had just gone off a few minutes ago. He lifted his head and gazed into Fionna's deep cutting blue eyes. Her stare was making him shiver uneasily, though he dared not to show it. He looked past her shoulder, not being able to make eye contact properly and spoke, "I was waiting. I need to talk to you, Fionna".

Her stomach tightened, hoping he wasn't going to give her news she didn't want to hear, "What is it? Does it have to do with us not talking anymore"? Her tone had changed noticeably.

He wanted to leave now, this situation was becoming uncomfortable, even for him with his thousand year experience. He silently started considering a life without Fionna, he could move to a mountain- no, another island- he stopped and decided to be honest with her, and himself. His cold palms were sweaty and his voice was dry again, "Fionna, I-". Her face was full of suspense and confusion, "I left because I can't look at you"

This wasn't the thing she'd thought he'd say. She didn't even know what he meant. She stepped closer, "You haven't been talking to me 'cause you can't look at me?".

Even now he wan't looking at her, "Yes". He peeked over to see her reaction, "I hope you don't take it the wrong way Fionna. I care about you", He felt like this was becoming cheesy but she took his words with all seriousness.

She again moved on closer to him, "I don't understand. I missed you so much, but you disappeared from my world. What does this have to do with you leaving"?

"How do you not understand", Marshall hissed becoming irritated.

He calmed himself and began quietly, "I like your giggle, or how you wear your bunny hat. I like your blond hair I kinda even like your cat. Your blue eyes, you're so nice, your green adventure-pack. Your humor, your beauty. I think I know why I always come back."

He felt sort of embarrassed, It wasn't the best song he had wrote for her, but, it was one he had remembered out of no where on the spot.

Her face was changing colors and heating up, "Marshall, did you write that song for me?" her heart felt like it was being tickled as she questioned him.

He lightly smiled, "yeah, I haven't forgotten about you Fi, even if for a while it seemed like I did". He reached out his hand to hold her shoulder, "I stayed to tell you I will never do that again. You're my best friend, and it took me a while to realize this. I've lived for years, watching the world crumble then build it's self over again. But in all that time no one has changed me as positively as you have. You've never hurt me either, so what gave me the right to hurt you?". She wrapped her arms around him, and he lowered his feet to the grass. He started to rub her back and hushed her, "I'm sorry for being selfish"

She took in his gentle strokes and rested her head on his collarbone, "You should have told me" she whispered.

Marshall pulled back, "Nah, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out", he looked up at the tree house, "want to try to beat my high score? Betcha can't"

Fionna started to follow but paused, "What about Flame Prince?"

"Stay with him. You guys are cute, I guess", he shrugged with a chuckle. "I won't be gone anytime soon"

.

_"I can wait if it's for you"_

.

...

Thanks for the reviews, guys, even if some of them were almost threatening xD

This is my first story up here, and I can defiantly see myself writing more stories soon. C:


End file.
